The Phone Call
by 0 Keelie 0
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have been seperated for several months now, but neither one of them has gotton over it. However will they find a way of speaking to one another again?Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Phone Call**

**Chapter 1**

The doctor was sitting alone in the TARDIS thinking of his meeting with his beloved Rose, thinking of how he never got to say those three small words that would

mean the world to her. She had told him how she felt but there just wasn't enough time to tell her… tell her that he loved her too. His eyes were still sore from the

countless tears he had shed. He kept calling out to her, forgetting she was not with him, forgetting he was alone, alone once again. He was thinking about all the

adventures that they had had together, all the times they had almost got killed but they never did they always seemed to get out of any situation maybe it was just

sheer luck but they liked to think it was because they worked well together as a team, defending the earth side by side, hand in hand. He thought about all the times

they and almost lost each other. Many times he thought he would never see Rose again, but each time they were reunited, together again. But not this time, this time

they would not be reunited and they would not be defending the earth together again, and that broke his hearts, the fact that he would never be seeing Rose again

just made him want to curl up in the corner and not speak to anyone ever again. The wire had taken her face - but she got it back, they had been stranded on a

planet that should not have even existed – but they escaped _together,_ she had been taken over by Cassandra, they had defeated a werewolf, Krillitanes, clockwork

monsters, killer shop dummies, Victorian zombies, Slitheen and Gas mask creatures _together_. Even though they had already conquered the Daleks twice and the

Cybermen already, they still returned. The Daleks had done it again, it wasn't enough they had killed the Time Lords, which had made him alone, but to make matters

worse, to put the icing on the cake (don't forget the edible ball bearings) now they had taken away the best friend he had ever had, the only human he had loved in

a long while. Rose bought out the best in him and he the best in her. They had made many new friends, but none of their new friends compared to the friendship

they had together. He had promised Jackie he wouldn't let Rose get hurt but it never occurred to him that what would hurt her the most, and him for that matter,

would not be any alien or creature from a far away planet, but not being with each other, not being together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Rose was lying on her bed just looking up at the ceiling imagining she was staring into space for real, she had been for ages now, she was trying so hard to think about him, but every time she closed her eyes, there he was, his smile the smile that made her melt inside. It had done form the very first moment she had seen it. Even though the smile was there the most she occasionally saw the face that showed such worry and sorrow the face he had shown when she was being sucked into the void. That was the time when she saw the loneliness and sadness in his eyes mostly because he was loosing Rose and it was his fault she was going to die, but also because losing Rose would mean that he would be on his own again. That was the worst thing, knowing that he was totally alone. At least she had her family, but The Doctor had no one, 2 hearts but no family, not any more. Rose had her Mum, Dad and Mickey, and soon enough she would have a baby sister too. She was due in just over two months and everybody was so excited. At this moment in her life it was just about the only thing Rose had to look forward to. She had work but working for Torchwood just reminded her of all the things she had seen when she was with The Doctor and all the things she was missing out on, all the monster and aliens she had left to meet but now she never would. But she hated Torchwood because it was their fault that Rose and The Doctor got separated in the first place, if they hadn't been trying to capture anything that was alien then they never would have let those Cybermen through who were pretending to be 'ghosts', they would never have had the sphere which enabled the daleks to return to earth, they would never had captured The Doctor, Rose and Jackie in The TARDIS when they came to investigated the ghosts and then if all that had not had happened then Rose would not have been forced to choose between her family and The Doctor and she would not have been separated from the man / alien she loved. Except it wasn't this Torchwood it was the Torchwood on the other earth, the real earth, the earth she had grew up on. Knowing that made her working there just bearable enough for her to be there 9am till 4pm, 4 days a week, at least now she had money to go shopping with, she would be using this months pay to buy a present for her mum and the baby, her mum deserves a treat, after all she was the one who had been there for Rose all her life.

At that moment Rose looked up to see her mum standing in the doorway, cup of tea in one hand the other on her stomach, she smiled at Rose then walked off singing to herself, this was the happiest Rose had seen her mum for ages.

In the corner of her room, in her bag Rose's phone bleeped

" I'll put it on charge later, not as if I have any friends who will ring me anyway is it, there all back on the other earth, the real earth." With that Rose rolled over closed her eyes and tried to forget everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The Doctor had stepped out of the TARDIS and was just sitting on a curb with his head in his hands looking around the Powell Estate, he kept expecting to hear Jackie and Rose having an argument. If he focused really hard he could hear them in his head, some stupid argument he always used to try and get a way from, he would often pretend to need to do something in the TARDIS just to get away from their screaming matches, they were usually about him, or him and rose and about how they hardly ever come back to visit and when they do it's only for 2 or 3 days max, but The Doctor would give anything round now to be right in the middle of one of their arguments, he wouldn't of even cared if Jackie had slapped him once or twice, that wasn't unusual. Anything, anything just to speak to her, to hear her voice, just to see her smile and give her a hug. He couldn't remember the last time they had hugged. The first adventure they went on he took her to see the end of the world, maybe that was a bit foolish of him, I mean its hard for anyone to see their planet dieing, let alone having to get used to being able to travel in time aswell, then top it all when he took her home later they had been away for a year so everyone was worried about her. Stupid mistakes. But he had played with her phone so she could use it anywhere they went to call her mum so nobody thought she was missing again. Their conversation went through his head; he could picture her in the back of his mind looking at him, they had only just met each other and already she trusted him to take her away from her family and play with her phone, for all she knew he could of broken it there and then and kidnapped her. They had only just met but she had already come close to finding out about his past and his family.

"Jiggery-pokery " 

That was when it came to him.

"Yes" he stood up so fast he almost fell over, "yes, yes, yes, yes" he didn't realise how loud he was shouting until everyone was looking at him, but he didn't care, he had just found a way of speaking to Rose.

He had made her mobile work anywhere they went, well almost anywhere, the only place it hadn't worked was when they were on the planet under the black hole, but fair point seeing as that planet wasn't even meant to exist. But that didn't matter now, all he cared about was the fact that it had worked that time when they went to the parallel earth, so that was his key, that was his way of speaking to Rose.

"slight problem though genius" he said to himself, " I don't have Rose's number or even a phone for that matter!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rose had plenty of friends on the Powell Estate and every one of them would have her number. But they would all still be grieving for her and her mum. They all thought she was dead, so just imagine their reaction if The Doctor goes up to one of them and asks for Rose's mobile number. Picture this:

" Excuse me, yes could you please give me the number for your dead friend Rose Tyler, I thought I may be able to reach her even though she's dead and buried"

Or I suppose he could pretend to be in denial, and refuse to believe she was dead, that wouldn't be too hard seeing as he knew she wasn't actually dead. That could work considering most of her friends thought he was a crazy mad man anyway. But if that didn't work then he would just have to tell the truth, so which one of her friends would understand the most if he told them everything? Shireen? Keisha?

From what Rose had said about Shireen she was quite a loud mouth, if he told her then she might go off and speak to the police or something or she could speak to everyone else and tell them that he was a loony and no one should speak to him, then he would never get her number, but she was one of Rose's best friends so surely she would jump at the chance to call her and speak to her too even if she could never see her again. That's all he wanted, just to hear her voice tell her he was sorry, tell her he loved her, make sure she was okay.

Then there was Keisha she lived just round the corner and she probably would understand the most seeing as she had been rapped up in one of their adventures with her brother Jay _(book The Feast of the Drowned) _but then again nearly everyone in London had encountered aliens, The Sycorax on Christmas day and the Slitheen in Downing street. His mind was made up and he decide that his best chance of getting Rose's number was to go and pay Keisha a visit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sweat was pouring off her head, her heart was beating much faster than usual and her breathing was getting quicker and quicker yet she was smiling, laughing, she was happy. The happiest she had been in a long time. But then it ended, she woke up. She remembered. The sweat was mixed with tears. She was no longer laughing or even smiling she was sobbing. It didn't matter with Doctor, you could be running for your life from the ugliest and scariest thing you ever saw, but when he squeezed your hand and gave the biggest grin ever, it didn't matter because you just new you'd OK and that he would make sure of it. She didn't hear it the first time because she was bawling her eyes out but the second time she heard it loud and clear.

"ROSE!" screamed Jackie

"ROSE!"

Before her mum could shout again she was up and out of the door wiping her faces with her sleeve on the way.

" Mum shut up you're gonna wake the neighbours."

But once she turned the corner she new that it would matter about waking next-door up. The whole street would be awake soon enough because of them. Jackie was standing in the middle of her bedroom, a puddle of liquid surrounding her. Both hands on her stomach, Jackie looked up at her daughter

" I think this little one wants to come out"

Rose grabbed the phone and went over to her mum and gave her a huge hug.

" Ambulance please"

" Poppy … Poppy Tyler"

Rose was sitting in the chair next to her Mum's hospital bed. In her arms was a bundle of joy, the one thing that has put a smile on her face for … well since him. Well the first real thing anyway. The dream didn't count. It wasn't real. She wished it was but… but it wasn't. Anyway that wasn't the most important thing at this precise moment. The most important thing was her baby sister she was cradling in her arms. Her mum seemed to have a thing about flowers, she was Rose and the new baby was Poppy. Jackie lay asleep on the bed she was exhausted which was not surprising considering she had just endured 11 long hours of labour. Rose had been there throughout everything. Pete arrived about 8 hours in after rushing from his business trip. But he was there when it mattered, when his child was born. He was outside ringing all of his mates at the moment then he was going to go and collects some of the things they had brought for the baby. Poppy was beginning to stir, she didn't wanted to be asleep much longer, but Jackie needed her sleep so Rose got up and walked around the room with her sister in her arms. She decided to tell her a story.

"Once upon a time there was a young woman who did nothing with her life she got up went to work came home, watched TV ate chips then went to bed again. She did that everyday and didn't really do anything with her life. But one day a stranger rescued her from plastic shop dummies who were trying to kill her and from then on her life was great…."

Rose was so engrossed in her story she didn't notice her mum wake up. But Jackie didn't make a sound she just layed there and listened to what her first born was saying. The baby was not even a day old and already she new about The Doctor.

Rose had silent tears sliding down her cheeks, yet she was smiling, she was sharing her adventures with her sister, even though she was asleep and couldn't even understand her anyway, but it helped. She had been talking for over an hour now.

"… and when he held my hand it just made everything better, I just new that he'd save me from all the monsters and enemies, and his smile, his smile would make my heart melt. We were growing closer and closer by the day. Everything was good, it was more than that it was… it was.. fan..fantastic. but then it all went wrong everything changed. All because of torchwood, but I told him I told him how I felt and I knew that he was gonna …"

"Aaa aa aa choo" Jackie couldn't hold it in anymore she had been needing to sneeze for ages now. Rose looked around to see her mum wide awake, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

" How much did you hear?" Rose enquired, wiping the tears from her face.

Enough darling, enough to make me understand."

Rose hadn't realised that poppy was awake, she started to squirk making the two women jump.

" ssshhussh shush shush, aww I think someone wants there mummy" with that Rose handed over the bundle of blankets to her mum, kissing her on the forehead beforehand.

" I'm just going to get a drink mum ill be back in a min"

" okay darlin"

As soon as Rose was out of the door she started running, she needed fresh air, everything was getting too much, it was all getting on top of her.

Once she was outside she sat on a bench and hugged her knees to her chest, there was a chill in the air and her teeth were chattering but her mind was far away, she was with him.

A huge bunch of flowers walked in the room along with a balloon and a teddy, Jackie could just about make out a bald head and straight away new it was Pete.

"and here's your daddy" Jackie cooed to her newborn flower.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

He thought this was her house he couldn't remember it that well because he had only been there once before and so much had happened since then, but he thought this was the one. He hoped and prayed it was. He walked up the path to the front door. Took a deep breath and knocked once, twice three times on the door. Keisha answered the door, her eyes were red and puffy, and as soon as she set eyes on The Doctor a tear slid down her cheek. Keisha did not speak she just gave The Doctor a look and that spoke for itself.

"Can I come in"

Keisha turned around and started walking away, The Doctor closed the door and followed her into the lounge.

"It's about Rose"

"I gathered that seeing as she's the only reason you would be here."

"What do you want then?" said Keisha wiping her eyes with the sleeve.

"The thing is….O.K right…. Erm.. K" "The Doctor couldn't bring himself to look at Keisha, tears were already threatening to fall from his eyes.

'"I need Rose's mobile number" " the thing is she's not actually dead, she's just sort of stuck on the alternative earth with no way of getting back… and its all my fault… the thing is I just need to hear her voice, I just miss her so much, I love her so much I just need to tell her I'm sorry"

Keisha couldn't take it anymore she ran from the room slamming the door behind her.

The Doctor ran after her, he had to explain everything to her.

When he found Keisha she was sitting in the corner staring at a photo of her and Rose all dolled up and ready to go out.

" I can explain"

" let me get this straight, one of my best mates is on an alternative world, but everyone thinks she is dead, but if I give you her mobile number then we'll be able to talk to her"

"got it in one" The Doctor said with a grin on his face

"how?"

"well on one of our first adventures she wanted to phone her mum so I tampered with her phone so that she could call home whenever she liked"

"so if you're some techno whiz why do you need me?"

"I don't have her number, and without that I cant call her"

After much negotiation and reassurance that Keisha could speak to Rose just as soon as he had, she handed over Rose's mobile number.

The Doctor was so delighted he practically squeezed Keisha to death when he was about to leave and he ran most of the way back to the TARDIS.

"Nearly there Rose, nearly there"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Poppy was at home now and she was growing more everyday. She had blonde hair in tight ringlets; she looked just like a princess. Rose was happy at the moment she was too wrapped up with having a baby sister, to dwell on the sadness of missing the Doctor. She still missed him, oh completely, but she just had more important things on her mind right now like teaching her dad how to be a dad.

The Doctor was in the TARDIS sitting in Roses bedroom, thinking. In one hand he had a phone which he had got off of Keisha, in the other was the instruction booklet. He may be the last time lord, who was excellent when it came to technology such as fixing the TARDIS and using alien technology but when it came to a simple thing such as a mobile phone he was useless. It had taken him half an hour to work out how to turn the thing on.

"it cant be that hard to use" he said to himself

"humans use them everyday without even a second thought, and if them apes can do it then….."

" a haa that's how you do it!!, right lets get down to business"

he stood up and took the small piece of paper out of his pocket. He stared at it for a while, then kissed it! he typed the number on the keypad and put the phone to his ear and waited, longing to hear her voice.

The vibration in her pocket made her scream, it had been so long since her phone had rung it had made her jump. She looked at the screen

"Unknown" she read aloud

"Hello Rose speaking"

silence

"Hello is anyone there?? Hello Rose speaking!!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Oh… My… God. It actually worked, aren't I just the best Rose aren't I just the best!?!" The doctor practically shouted down the phone making Rose scream and wake up Poppy.

"Can see why you love me!!" the doctor said to himself quietly enough for only him to hear

"Doctor, is that you? Rose asked wearily everyone in the room now standing staring at her.

"Sure is!"

"I've missed you so much" Rose said almost in tears

"I've missed you too, life isn't the same without you, its just no fun on the TARDIS with out my stupid ape!!" The Doctor said eyes welling up

"So what you been doing, how long has it been since… well yeah…hey how's the baby??" oh she's fine, she's so cute you should see her Doctor!!"

That was the last straw for the Doctor. "Oh rose im so sorry, I had to call you coz there's something I want to… need to tell you!"

"Oh what's that then ?" Rose said with a smile appearing on her face, eyes glistening with tears, she knew full well what he was going to say she just enjoyed making him squirm, she had waited so long for it and now it was finally going to happen!

"I love you Rose" the doctor said so quietly rose couldn't even hear him!

"What was that? Rose said chuckling

"I love you"

"huh?"

"I LOVE YOU ROSE TYLER!!" The Doctor screamed down the phone!

Rose couldn't take it anymore she burst into tears, the man she loved the most in the whole wide galaxy had just told her that he loved her, but she could never see him again. The void was closed. With no way of getting through it! But then something flashed through her mind

_never say never ever_

"Rose? Rose are you Okay?" the doctor sounded worried Rose could hear it in his voice

"Yeah im fine it just that well everything that's happened but we still cant see each other can we? I love you too with all my heart but it breaks my heart that we cant be together!" Rose was crying now she didn't care whether the Doctor realised or not it just hurt so much

"Oh Rose…"

"Isn't there anyway at all that you can come through? not even the tiniest possibility?" Rose interrupted

"Not at the moment but im working on it. I give you my word, my promise to you Rose Tyler, is that I will work day and night to find a way to you, because you are the woman I love, my one true love. "I love you Rose Tyler"

" is this the only time you can ring or…"

"no this is the first of many calls believe me and there's a few other people that want t speak to you too, Keisha was very helpful you know, without her I wouldn't of got your number!"

"You mean I travelled with you for 2 years and you didn't even have my mobile number?"

"Hold on a minute I didn't even have a phone!"

"okay I forgive you so what you been up to then?

There conversation went on for hours, they talked about all the times they shared together the good and the bad.

"I think I better let you go to bed now" The doctor said to Rose

"oh but…" rose said trying not to yawn

"No buts I'll ring again tomorrow, I promise!"

"Okay love you"

Love you too, bye..

"Bye."

"Bye"

"Love you"

Wish you were here

"Me too, me too" with that the doctor and rose both put the phone down each with a tear rolling down there cheek.

Rose went to bed and dreamed happy dreams, this smile wouldn't get wiped off her face for a long time to come!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The phone calls continued over the following weeks, both Rose and the Doctor had a continuous smile on their faces. But secretly they both wished they could see each other, touch each other, hold each other. The Doctor was working all of the time trying to find a way through to Rose. Rose hoped and prayed each day that today would be the day he would do it, he would a find a way to her. But each day she would be disappointed. She new it was ungrateful of her, at least she could speak to him now but it still didn't stop her from hurting coz he wasn't there to hold her hand. Each day the doctor felt useless because he hadn't worked it out yet. Rose had spoken to all her friends back on the real earth; they had also been emotional times for her. But she told them, she told them she would see them soon because she believed in him, she believed he could do it, and that's all it took hope, hope was a pretty useful emotion. Hope showed confidence, belief, but most of all hope showed love, and in the end that's what made them both keep going without each other, not the phone calls, they helped, but it was thought of seeing each other again that kept them strong.

Rose kept looking at her phone every 5 minutes to see him he had called. She hadn't spoken to him in 3 days, every time she tried to ring him she couldn't get through, it would either just ring and ring and ring or it wouldn't ring at all and go straight to voicemail. She had left countless messages as she was beginning to get worried. In the back of her mind she feared he may have given up, worst still got hurt whilst trying to get through, but then she would sense that wouldn't she in her heart she would be able to feel if he was dead. The love of her life, but they weren't like normal people were they, they had a connection, not that they were normal anyway him being a 900 year old time lord and her being a 22 year old girl who used to work in a shop but then travelled through all of time and space, absorbed the Time Vortex and most importantly fell in love with the greatest man ever. She was bored at home she had nothing do, Poppy was asleep and everyone else was out.

' hope he's OK I don't know what I would do if he had been hurt, it would be all my fault' Rose whispered a silent tear rolling down her cheek which se instantly wiped away.

"A flip of this switch, a pull on that , push that a few times, turn that round twice, press that and that" The Doctor was humming to himself as he skipped around the TARDIS.

" and a pull on th… aaahhhh" a smile crept upon the Timelord's face, spreading into a grin.

Then it was gone


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Four days and still no call, Rose was sick with worry, surely he must know how much she would be worrying if he didn't call. It was her day off today her turn to look after Poppy whilst everyone else went to work. She had just given Poppy her breakfast and now she was having her own. Her sister was lying on her play mat looking at herself in one of the mirrors and gurgling to herself. Rose smiled as she watched her; at times she felt more like her daughter. It was good having a sister; she had always hated being an only child when she was younger.

Surely The Doctor would ring her tomorrow, it was her birthday, and she knew he hadn't forgot because they were talking about it in their last phone call. She finished her breakfast and put her plate in the dishwasher. She walked over and picked up Poppy.

" Lets go for a nice walk to the swings sweetie"

She carried Poppy to the hall put on her coat and put her in her pushchair. Pulling on her own coat she grabbed the keys opened the door and began walking to the park, to take her mind of things for a while.

Everyone was home now, he still hadn't rang, even her mum was starting to worry about The Doctor. She pushed her worries to the back of her mind and started to get excited about the fact that it was her birthday tomorrow. It would be her first birthday in this world, she knew she was gonna miss her friends back home tomorrow; they always had a great night out if it was someone's birthday.

Rose could feel herself drifting off to sleep on the sofa she had had a nice long walk earlier that day and it had worn her out pushing the buggy everywhere. She heard the home phone ring but her mum picked it up so quick she didn't even get a chance to open her eyes, it wouldn't be the doctor anyway he range her on her mobile because he was too scared that he would get Jackie on the end of the phone. Besides it was probably one of her mum's friends arranging something to do with tomorrow, after all birthdays were full of surprises.

She decided to close her eyes again, because in her dreams she was with him, and that's when she was happiest.

Jackie stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking into the living room watching her oldest daughter sleeping. She was listening to the person on the other end of the phone nodding saying yes occasionally to show that she understood. After about 10 minutes Jackie said bye to whoever was on the end of the phone, and with a huge smile she put the phone down.

"This is gonna be the best birthday ever Rose, and if anyone deserves it you do." Jackie whispered to herself"

With that she walked into the living room and began to wake rose up.

"Why don't you go to bed sweetie, you look shattered, besides you need to get an early night, its your birthday tomorrow its gonna be a big day"

" Yeh really, coz birthdays are just the best when all your friends are on a different planet" Rose said harshly

"Come on sweetheart off to bed get a good nights sleep you'll feel much better in the morning, trust me tomorrows gonna be a good day, I'll make sure of it"

They started to walk up the stares arm in arm, Rose turned to her mum gave her a smile.

"Who was on the phone mum?"

"Oh no-one you know just someone from work, night night sweetheart"

" Night mum"

Rose shut her bedroom door behind her and got into bed.

" night Doctor, be safe"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Rose woke up with a smile on her face, it was her birthday today and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone spoil it. She knew she was going to enjoy this day because it was her first birthday with her dad and Poppy, all of them together as a family. She jumped out of bed, got ready then with a grin across her face she went downstairs.

"Morning birthday girl' Jackie said walking over to Rose and giving her a hug " I've got a surprise for you later"

Rose didn't say anything but the smile on her face spread into a huge grin!

"Ooh what is it? What is it?"

"There's no use im not gonna spill you'll have to wait and see, now come an open your presents there waiting for you in the lounge"

Rose was itching to know what her surprise was, she had opened all her presents and she was happy with all of them. She knew her mum had arranged for a few of her work friends to come over as well as some of Poppy's friends and their mums.

She was up in her room sorting out her presents when she suddenly remembered that the Doctor still hadn't called. There must be a good reason he wasn't that sort of a person, he cared, he wouldn't be so inconsiderate, after all he loved Rose.

She put on her new outfit; a strapless ¾ length dress (a lot like the one she wore when they went to the 50's), this dress was a beautiful rich pink with small embroidered roses on the bottom on the right hand side, she then put on a shawl which had a brooch on it, around her shoulders, she did her make-up, curled her hair, slipped on her shoes and put on her new necklace from Poppy. She walked down the stairs to show her family and was greeted with

"Awww Rose you look beautiful, that colour really suits you!" as she twirled around to show everyone her new outfit she walked over to the table and started helping unwrap the sandwiches and snacks.

It wasn't long before everyone started to arrive and soon the room was filled with her work mates and her mum's friends. Rose was having a great time, everyone kept commenting on how pretty she looked. Suddenly the lights went out and everyone started to sing Happy Birthday, her mum came towards her carrying her cake,

"Blow out the candles and make a wish sweetie"

Everyone was so busy they didn't see the mysterious stranger walk in and creep up on Rose, everyone that is apart from Jackie, who saw them clearly and simply broadened her smile and winked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The stranger continued to creep up on Rose, once he was close enough he reached out and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess Who?"

Rose turned around and was shocked to see that her wish had come true, standing right in front of her was The Doctor, her Doctor, her one true love and he was here on her birthday.

"Hello stranger" he said as Rose thrust herself into his arms and held on for dear life afraid to let go in case he faded away.

"How did you get back" Rose said as tears began to slide down her face

"Sshhh" he said pushing a finger to her lips, " that doesn't matter know I will explain everything later" the Doctor said his own eyes welling up with tears, she looked at her mum who was also crying,

"Happy Birthday Rose" Jackie said to her daughter

"Was this my surprise mum? Did you know he was coming?"

Jackie didn't say anything she just nodded, all the guests were looking at one another as if too say what's all the fuss about? That was of course because they didn't know just how far the Doctor had travelled to be with Rose.

Rose grabbed the Doctor by the hand and led him upstairs. As soon as they reached Rose's bedroom they sat down on the bed and lay in each others arms, neither one of them could believe that they were together again.

"I just can't believe you're here, this is the best birthday ever!" Rose was so overwhelmed, she couldn't hold her tears back any longer, tears of happiness started to roll down her cheeks, when The Doctor noticed Rose was crying; by placing a finger under her chin, he gently brought up her head to look at him and wiped away the tears with his thumb, Rose smiled and leant her head into his palm and softly pressed her lips against it, then she beckoned the Doctor to come close

"hey let me whisper something in your ear, come here"

The doctor leant forward and Rose slowly whispered into his ear

" I love you so much, I am so glad you are here" he moved back away from Rose and grinned, then he leant forward and kissed Rose on the lips, once, twice, three times then saying "I love you too" he wrapped his arms around Rose's shoulder's kissed her passionately once more then said

"I think we better go downstairs, this is meant to be your birthday party, you need to introduce me to your little sister and one there's one more thing I need to show you."

"You being here is enough for me, I thought I was never going to see you again, yet here you are standing before me, there is nothing that can possibly make this day any better than it already is"

With that they walked hand in hand down the stairs to join in with the party they were together once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Later on after everyone had left the party, The Doctor led Rose towards the TARDIS, hand in hand her eyes tight shut him grinning madly. Once they came to the door The Doctor got his key from his pocket, Rose peeked open her eyes and saw that there was a small picture of her and the doctor attached to his TARDIS key. She quickly shut her eyes before the Doctor realised she had seen and waited.

The door creaked open and Rose immediately smelt the familiar scent of the TARDIS, the familiar scent of home, coz that's what it is Home. She was finally home. The Doctor guided her in and led her over to the back of the room. He sat her down and told her to open her eyes, when she opened them the first thing she noticed was the dim lighting and the fairy lights spread around the room, she was sitting at a candle lit table, rose petals on the table and a fresh pink rose in a vase, the doctor picked this up and handed it to Rose. I must be dreaming Rose thought to herself. Suddenly music started to play, The Doctor offered his hand to Rose and asked her to dance, which she quickly accepted. They danced around the consol, close to one another, Rose's head on the Doctors shoulder, his hand gently resting on her hip. Rose lifted her head up to look up at the Doctor

" This is so wonderful, thank-you, this truly is the best birthday ever"

" As long as you're happy, coz when you're happy, I'm happy"

Rose leaned in to the doctor and they shared a passionate kiss,

"Mmmm I could get used to this" rose sighed softly"

"Me too" the doctor replied not taking his eyes of Rose

The doctor twirled rose round and then guided her over to the table once again. They both sat down and started to eat and drink, reminiscing about the good old day, all the adventures they had shared and some the doctor had had.

Rose leant back in her chair stifling a yawn.

" Hey are you tired sleepy head?"

" Well it is my birthday so I got up pretty early and I have and quite an eventful day, don't you think?"

" Hmmmm"

Rose stood up and walked over to the sofa and switched on the TV, the Doctor came and sat next to her and she leant against him and soon she was fast asleep, when the Doctor noticed this he pressed a light kiss to her head then carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her into his room.

Once in his room he laid her carefully on his bed and sat down next to her, just watching her peacefully sleeping.

"My beautiful Rose" he muttered under his breath, and then he stood up and walked over to the door

"Where do you think your going Mr?" Rose asked, when he heard her voice he stopped and turned around and got into bed next to Rose, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you Doctor"

"I love you Rose"

His hand rose up her back towards her shoulder and he gently slipped down her bra strap, at the same time rose was undoing the Doctor's shirt and belt, he then pulled off his trousers whilst Rose pulled off her top and skirt. They kissed passionately. Then slid under the duvet.

Happy to be with one another once again.


End file.
